


哥的糖心娇儿

by Satoko1326



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, yoonjae - Freeform, 允在, 豆花
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoko1326/pseuds/Satoko1326





	哥的糖心娇儿

（一）

娇儿病了。  
哥在公司里忙得团团转，饭也顾不上吃，胃果然受不了开始抗议了。刚刚吃完药一个人在休息的时候，哥突然想他的娇儿了，连了视频过去，没人接。  
其实以往娇儿忙起来的时候两个人经常好久联系不上，可偏偏今天哥的心里就是很不安。  
他连打了好几个电话，终于接通了。

“唔。”娇儿的声音闷闷的，不是平时那种清亮爽朗的音色，也不是喝醉撒娇时掺了蜜的小甜嗓。  
“不舒服吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“哪里不舒服？看医生了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“怎么不说话？”哥有点急了，看样子大概是嗓子出了问题？  
“喂？”电话那边换了个人，讲的是日语，“那个，不好意思，他现在不方便讲电话。”

（二）  
因为暂时说不了话，娇儿只能听着哥在电话里絮絮叨叨，偶尔憋出个单音节回应。  
“这是新助理吧？”  
哪儿啊，他都跟我一个月了。  
“我得存下他的号码，把你的情况随时告诉我。”  
人家够忙的了，还得给你汇报，干嘛啊。  
“乖乖听医生的，药都得吃，别想乱七八糟的。”  
“嗯。”  
“我知道你工作很努力，所以现在也要努力恢复健康。”  
“嗯。”  
“那我先挂了？”哥的声音顿了顿，小声说，“别让我担心，我会害怕。”  
“……嗯。”  
娇儿把手机递给助理，指了指桌上的水。  
“啊、诶？是、是要喝水吗？那个，再等一会儿行吗？刚刚医生说了……”

（三）  
工作人员来休息室找人的时候，哥刚把手机放下。  
“抱歉，请大家稍微再等我一下好吗？五分钟就好。”  
关照了他几句之后，工作人员关上门出去了。  
一米八几长手长脚的哥把自己缩成一团窝在沙发上，握紧了拳头，悄没声儿地掉起大颗大颗的眼泪。  
没怎么吃饭就吃了药，胃很痛。  
连着上面的肺也痛，肋骨也痛，里面的那颗正跳动着的心脏也痛。  
眼泪从鼻梁上横着流过来，一直到鬓角和汗混在一起，有的是跳舞出的汗，有的是痛出的虚汗。  
哥把拳头塞进牙齿间，把哭声都堵了回去。  
他刚才也是这样，把想说的话堵了回去。  
“你别那么拼”；  
“身体最重要”；  
“我有空去看你”；  
……  
这些话就像洒在杯子外面的水、化在手上的冰淇淋、不小心被染了颜色的白衬衫——都是没有用的、没有意义的。  
他听着电话里娇儿有点虚弱的呼吸声和轻轻的回应，这些话他一句也说不出来。  
他帮不上娇儿的忙，也不能陪在娇儿的身边，甚至光顾他自己的工作都已经竭尽全力应接不暇了。就算是这样，他也不能让娇儿停下脚步，即使这条路走得很辛苦。

（四）  
“明天的别上了。”小助理委屈巴巴地说，“真的，别上了，电视台那边一定会理解的。”  
娇儿回头看看他，白口罩上面的大眼睛露出笑意：“没关系的。”  
“就推掉一个不行吗？”小助理快哭出来了，“这样身体受不了的呀。”  
最近娇儿瘦了不少，手上金色的戒指似乎都比以前松了。他按住助理的手背轻轻握了握。  
“我有数的。”  
看着他穿个衬衫都晃晃荡荡的纤细身材钻进了车里，小助理皱紧了眉叹口气。  
自家艺人心里在想什么担心什么，他做助理的都明白，可看他这样，换了谁会不心疼呢？  
再说，这要怎么给那位报告呀。

（五）  
虽然通告还是连轴转，但是在助理的监督下，娇儿老老实实地吃药输液，也抽空做了检查，身体状态慢慢地开始恢复了。  
“那就好。”视频里的哥也是刚刚洗完澡躺下。  
“你有黑眼圈。”娇儿凑近了屏幕说，“觉有没有睡够啊？”  
“还说我，你眼睛红血丝更明显。”哥揉了揉脸颊，“美瞳能不戴就不戴。”  
“我又没你视力那么好。”娇儿撇撇嘴，“别搓了，再搓脸颊更凹，都瘦成什么样了。”  
“那是我本来就脸小，体重其实没怎么变。”哥拿远了手机，展示了一下自己的肱二头肌，“你才是快瘦成纸片了好吗？”  
“少撒谎了，增肌了体重还能不变那就是瘦了，你以为我不懂吗？”娇儿的声音高了点，“我也是健身过的你忘了？”  
“说的哪门子健身啊，你现在还没有女艺人的肉多呢。”哥的眉头都皱到了一起，“你有没有好好吃……”  
结果话还没说完就被娇儿打断了。  
“女艺人肉多你去喜欢女艺人！人家有胸有屁股有大腿！”  
“说什么乱七八糟的？”哥一头雾水，这哪儿跟哪儿呢。  
“明明你也瘦了很多。”娇儿的声音有点委屈，眼角都垂了下来。  
哥一看他这个样子就心软了：“唉，你跟我比这个干嘛呀……”  
“谁跟你比了。”娇儿吃软不吃硬，一句话就哄没了脾气，这会儿嘟囔着噘起了嘴，手指轻轻点着屏幕里哥瘦得陷下去的脸颊。  
“还得多久呀……”

（六）  
娇儿的心，海底针，哥也不确定他那句话是说工作还是什么。  
其实哥真的很少担心娇儿。  
毕竟他的娇儿能刚下手术台就自然地笑着说没事；也能面不改色忍着病痛做节目炫话术；就算吵架吵到泪在眼眶里打转还能梗着脖子不服软。  
但是他就怕这样的娇儿露出不安的时候。  
娇儿的心和外表一样强大，脆弱柔软的地方从来不露出来；只有使出全身力气也绷不住了的时候，才不得不露出弱点。  
哥看着屏幕里微张着嘴睡着了的娇儿，舍不得断开视频。  
哪里是外表和心一样强大，他爱逞能的娇儿，明明是承受着远超过他限度的辛苦。

（七）  
一百二十分的付出逐渐有了回报，娇儿的工作开始慢慢顺利了。  
“好的，我会监督他吃药、吃饭和休息。”小助理的语气也渐渐轻快起来，看来最近的状态是真的乐观起来了。  
“那个。”小助理犹豫了一会儿，轻声说，“多谢您这段时间这么关心他。”  
哥愣了愣，扑哧笑了。  
“也多谢你一直替我照顾他。”  
知道娇儿身边的人这么单纯，哥就放心了。

（八）  
“诶？他说的？”  
娇儿听完后，掩着嘴唇笑弯了眼睛，回头看了看不远处乖乖抱着衣服站在原地的小助理。  
“我们该出发了。”娇儿打完电话走过来，小助理把外套递给他，“还有什么忘记带的吗，现在还来得及取。”  
“啊！”娇儿突然想起来什么似的轻呼一声。  
“什么？”小助理紧张起来。  
“说好给你带好吃的来着，出门时候忘记了。”  
小助理松了一口气：“那个不重要啦。”  
终于把爱捉弄自己的调皮艺人送上了飞机，小助理刚回到车里就发现了一个娇儿没带走的袋子，急得拿起来就要跑，还好看见了提手上的字条。  
“傻乎乎的tomi呀，这段时间谢谢你。这个很好吃，你一定要都吃完哟。”  
“我们的事情也拜托你保密啦。”  
小助理突然就鼻子一酸。  
自己哪有那么傻啊，他带的这个艺人才是个小傻子呢，傻得要命。

（九）  
哥一进家门，低头愣了两秒钟，紧接着鞋都没换就急冲冲跑进房间里。  
娇儿正在把东西从行李箱里往外掏，突然就被人从后面拦腰搂住了。  
“你、你怎么提前回来了？”娇儿突然紧张得手脚都不知道怎么摆。  
哥把脸埋在他颈窝，不说话，只是又收紧了手臂。  
娇儿低头笑起来，摸着哥手臂上的青筋。  
“这样不就没有惊喜了嘛……”  
哥闷闷地说：“我不要惊喜，还是平淡好，踏实。”  
“那多没意思啊。”  
“我不管。”  
“那我也不管你了。”  
娇儿的固执劲又上来了，哥永远都拿他没办法。  
“那以后奇数月可以搞惊喜，偶数月不胡闹，行吗？”  
娇儿转过身搂住哥大声笑起来：“傻不傻呀你！”  
“都说了我会害怕啊。”哥小声地反驳。  
掌心下消瘦了许多的脊背慢慢地颤抖起来，娇儿趴在他肩上低声地哭起来。  
“我也害怕啊……”  
娇儿的发间有一股好闻的香气，和他整个人一样都是甜甜的。  
他的娇儿吃了那么多的苦，为什么还是甜甜的呢？就连本来是咸涩的眼泪，流到娇儿的嘴唇上，也变甜了。  
“今天想吃什么？我给你做。”娇儿擦擦脸颊上的泪痕笑着说。  
哥立刻不假思索地答道：  
“想吃糖心儿的……”


End file.
